Pendragon Book 1: The Hope and Despair of Halla
by EvilDragonMuspelheim
Summary: Bobby Pendragon must follow Saint Dane as he does the impossible. He made a Flume. Pairing (Bobby/Loor)
_**Alagasia**_

 **Dear Mark and Courtney,**

I know I haven't written in a while but things have gotten a little crazy since my confrontation with Saint Dane and a lot has happened since then.

I joined a resistance group of Dwarves and humans for instance.

Ya, Dwarves. Like the hairy bearded kind.

But I'm getting ahead of my self. I should start where I last left off.

All the travelers had gathered together for one last fight to end Saint Dane from within Halla.

But he had one more Ace up his sleave. He created a flume. As far as I was aware that was just not something we could do. But he did it.

I'm not sure how he did it because all it looked like he did was raise his hand and blam!

Flume right in the middle of nowhere. Big and blue and sucking in everything around it.

"You force my hand Pendragon." He sneered at me an ugly look came into his eyes.

Although I'm pretty sure that was always there. The ugly look not the sneer.

"I didn't want to waste it on this but I'm not left with much else. I'll surely see you on the other side." A hand snapped up and with a bark "Alagasia!" he was gone.

Most of us (mainly me) were still trying to sort out all the information that had been presented.

I had to follow him. There wasn't a second option.

Spader was the first person to recover his wits.

"Unbelievable. Another world?"

"Maybe not. Perhaps it is a second or third turning point for one of the existing world. we must consider it as a possibility." Aja Killain, was the godsend of logic. Another world would have been too much to consider.

Loor looked to me. "If this is true we should all go back to our own world's to look for disparities."

I was the leader. I had to call the shots.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'm not going to go back to second Earth however."

"I need to follow after him just in case." I looked to my fellow travelers "Courtney and Mark would send me anything odd about second Earth. I trust them."

"I will go with you Pendragon. It would be most unfortunate if you were to die before your time Lead Traveler." Loor seemed convinced that I was doomed to die right at the gate of the flume.

I wasn't going to complain however as a warrior was handy to have around.

"I would ask that one of you volunteer to check on Zaada when they find the time." Boy, her stare could pierce through rocks I imagine.

"I'll do it." Spader, the brave soul, spoke out.

"Thank you" She turned towards the flume "let us go before I change my mind."

I gave Spader an appreciative nod before jogging after her. Holding up an arm we both called out the name Saint Dane had spoken earlier. It sounded odd in my mouth, the word foreign.

I looked back one more time to see the travelers looking back at us. I hoped that this wouldn't be the last time I saw them.

* * *

The place was dark.

Like cant-see-anything-at-all dark.

The occasional screech wasn't comforting at all either.

We flailed around looking for any light at all when my head hit something metallic. I fished out my lighter and with a flick my immediate surroundings became visable.

"Are you alright?" Came the expected question.

"Who are you?" Came the unexpected question. "How did you get here?"

Loor and I jumped at the effeminate voice. Taking a closer look revealed a horrific sight.

A woman in fetal position, dirty and chained, sat against the far wall in what I had hit my head against. Prison bars.

Bones littered the ground.

Loor began looking around for anything of use while I quizzed the woman for any useful information.

"Do you know where we are?"

An odd question as anyone else would probably know.

She did see us come out of the flume though so maybe not.

"How could you not know? This is their lair... where they keep slaves."

"Who are they and why do they keep slaves."

"They work for the king, I do not know if they have a name but they are cloaked and deformed and they speak in clicks and hisses." She paused briefly "They eat people."

The bones around our feet made a horrific amount of sense now.

Thankfully Loor came to my rescue as she came back with keys.

The woman stood up now and griped the bars "Who are you and how did you here?" She asked.

"My name is Bobby Pendragon and this is Loor." Evading the why was pressing for now.

Now it was time for the important question "Do you know the way out?"

She shook her head "I was blindfolded but I know that I was brought from a great height."

The screeching was back and sounding a lot closer this time.

Loor pulled out her Batu staff and I took out the tang knife I had stabbed Saint Dane with prior.

Whatever it was it came at them from the side, dark claws reaching. I had to close my eyes as we were abruptly brought outside by the large monstrosity. I tossed the tang knife aiming for its eyes and my aim was true.

I looked down and immediately wished I hadn't as we were dropped unceremoniously from about 100 feet above what looked to be a lake.

Loor couldn't swim.

 **AN: My deepest apologies as I could not stop this idea once it was in my head.**

 **To those of you awaiting the next chapter of I, Reject it will be coming I promise, Im just currently having problems doing this from my computer as I wrote all of this on my phone.**

 **To the people looking for good Pendragon Fanfiction like I was, Hello!**

 **I was heavily disappointed at how little Pendragon there was and decided to add my own to it.**

 **the flume is the perfect plot device!**

 **-EDM**


End file.
